El amor no tiene límites
by MyHusbandDied
Summary: Max es un hombre de Fairy Tail. Es un mago bastante poderoso, aunque claro no tanto como algunos otros. No tiene a nadie en su vida mas que sus amigos y hermanos del gremio. Pero cuando conoce a un ángel, su vida cambia por completo y sabe por primera vez lo que es el amor.


La primera vez que a Max le tocó limpiar el gremio, nunca esperó ver una criatura tan hermosa como Brenda, la escoba. Rodeada de más artefactos de limpieza y polvo en ese sucio armario, ella era lo que iluminaba esa esquina tan oscura. No debería estar ahí, quería protegerla, lo sentía en su pecho, su corazón se lo ordenaba, pero la acababa de conocer. Primero tendría que ganar su confianza para poder acercarse más a ella, por lo mientras, la protegería en secreto.

* * *

Brenda y Max eran unidos, no tanto como Natsu, Lucy y Happy, o como Mira lo era con sus hermanos, o incluso los "guardaespaldas" de Laxus, pero definitivamente eran mucho más que sólo unos conocidos que sabían solo sus nombres, no ellos sabían casi todo, de donde eran, sus gustos, lo que temen. El mayor temor de Max era perderle, pero no se lo diría aún, el estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, lo sabía desde el momento que la vio en ese armario. Siempre que era su turno de limpieza, se sonrojaba al estar tan cerca, de tocarle y acariciar su madera tan pulida y suave. Su barnizado exterior reluciendo con la luz del gremio, o el sol al estar fuera. Sus platicas compuestas por la voz de Max, y el sonido que Brenda producía tan suavemente al recoger el polvo y la tierra dentro del gremio. Nunca hubo un silencio incomodo en la relación de ambos, era como si desde un inicio el destino los quisiera juntos, sin ninguna complicación. Siempre que trabajaban juntos, asimilaban a una pareja bailando, los pies de Max coordinados con las sedosas cerdas de Brenda, paseando por todo el salón principal, con todas las miradas en ellos. Muchas furiosas, llenas de celos y otras con miradas suaves, recordando a aquellos que tanto aman.

* * *

Max siempre vigilaba de cerca a los demás cuando tenían el turno de limpieza. No se sentía seguro dejando a alguien más tocarla como el lo hace. Ninguno puede ver lo que tienen en las manos, algo hermoso que nadie más que el puede notar. Algunos ni siquiera consideran los sentimientos de la joven escoba cuando la usan. Hacen desastres, no la limpian después de barrer, la usan como un juguete, le pegan a los demás, o incluso usan su magia en ella, la pobre siempre termina exhausta. Es por eso que en sus turnos le da baños, la cepilla, repara la madera y la barniza, no la dejará sufrir cuando el esté presente. Incluso cambia el listado de los turnos para que Natsu nunca la toque al el incendiar o destruir todo lo que tenga a su alcance y utilizarla contra Gray.

* * *

La primera vez que Max besa a Brenda es en una de las tantas celebraciones de Fairy Tail. Después de quedar borracho con un menjurje de Cana, se dirigió al hogar de Brenda, el armario. Se metió y sin prender la luz, se abalanzó contra ella. La tomo del palo y acarició sus brillantes cerdas para después tocar sus labios con la madera. Al ser correspondido, se atrevió a tocarle con su lengua, profundizando el beso. Muy pronto, en la oscuridad de ese armario, la ropa calló al piso y los dos ahora amantes se sentían únicos en el mundo por primera vez. A Max nunca le iba a faltar nada ahora que tenía a su amante la escoba.

* * *

En todas las fiestas Max y Brenda demostraban su amor ante todos. Marcaban el territorio para que nadie les quitara lo que era de ellos. No importaba que los juzgaran mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro. Al terminar cada sesión, Max abrasaba a Brenda y la mantenía tibia ante el frio de la noche. Siempre terminaban en la casa de uno de los dos, pero a Max le encantaría invitarla vivir con el. Despertar cada mañana a un desayuno casero, o hacerlo el mismo y observarla dormir todos los días. El simple hecho de imaginárselo le ponía colorados los cachetes. Vivir juntos. Como una pareja casada. Compartir casa. Una casa que perteneciera a ambos. Como deseaba todo eso y más.

* * *

Durante 7 años el gremio fue perdiendo fama, dinero, gente, respeto. Todo por la pérdida de los magos más importantes y poderosos. El junto con otros perdieron sus hogares al no tener más misiones que completar, no podían pagar la renta, así que tuvieron que buscar lugares más baratos, pero eso significaba menos espacio y para Max y Brenda, menos privacidad. Tuvieron que sucumbir a compartir un apartamento de dos habitaciones con Warren, quien al parecer no sabía nada sobre tocar la puerta. En el primer mes, ya los había atrapado 3 veces en sus momentos privados. (Max sospechaba que Warren los espiaba o entraba a propósito, ya que el después de todo puede leer los pensamientos de las personas) pero tenían un hogar, así que eso no importaba, pero estaría genial que aún tuvieran ese apartamento que tanto le costó mantener.

En el tercer año de la tragedia de la isla Tenroujima, Max decidió que su vida será a lado de Brenda. Ser oficialmente uno del otro ante los ojos de sus dioses. Compró un brazalete del tamaño del mango de Brenda con unas cuantas piedras preciosas al no tener dinero suficiente para un diamante de verdad. Se dirigió a su apartamento (desgraciadamente compartido) para hacer la pregunta a Brenda. En cuanto entró por la puerta, detectó un olor delicioso proveniente de la cocina. Se dirigió a ella esperando ver a su amante, y en efecto ahí estaba, pero Warren la estaba tocando, bailaba con ella como solo él podía hacerlo, sus manos explorando su cuerpo tan delgado y barnizado, y sus cerdas tocando la áspera madera. ¿Acaso no escuchaba sus gritos de que no la tocara y parara?¿Qué intentaba hacerle Warren a su pareja? De inmediato se disparó contra su amigo y le sujetó los brazos para que la soltara. Brenda se recargó en el pequeño comedor tratando de recuperar su aliento mientras que Max enfrentaba a Warren sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿ Qué te pasa?¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla de esa manera? Ella es mi novia, no le gusta que nadie la toque más que yo. ¿No escuchabas sus gritos para que la dejaras en paz? Nunca pensé que llegaras a hacer algo así, sabiendo que eres un pervertido nunca debí dejar que vivieras con nosotros.-

-¿De que rayos hablas? Solo estaba barriendo la cocina que está llena de polvo. No entiendo lo que me dices. Ademas esta es una de las escobas del gremio, ¿acaso la robaste?-

-Ella decidió vivir conmigo como mi pareja.-

-Max, es solo una escoba, no tiene pensamientos, de ser así yo lo sabría ¿no crees? Creo que estas mal de la cabeza amigo. Después de todo, cual otra razón habría para que digas que un palo es una persona?- 

Max no dijo nada. Simplemente se fue con Brenda abrazada en busca de un nuevo hogar en el cual nadie los fuera a molestar, y que tampoco los juzguen por los sentimientos que ambos comparten. 

Ambos amantes paseaban por el bosque rodeando Magnolia, preferían la vida aislada de los demás ya que nunca podían comprender el amor que se sentían. Tampoco podían casarse. Después de lo ocurrido con Warren Max le contó sus deseos y se dirigieron a una capilla para preguntar acerca de los tramites requeridos para una ceremonia. Tampoco los tomaron enserio y los echaron al decir tales barbaridades, regresaron tristes, pero seguían juntos y eso es lo que importaba.

Ahora vivían en una pequeña cabaña de piedras que Max hizo con su magia, y a pesar de que le faltaban muchas comodidades como un drenaje decente, estaba bien, no les costó nada y tienen un río muy cerca, leños para una fogata en los fríos inviernos, muebles decentes (de parte de Laki como regalo) y la compañía de ambos. Estaban relativamente cerca del gremio y tenían vistas increíbles al estar ubicados en la falda de las montañas.

Brenda últimamente suspiraba mucho al ver a la pequeña familia de Alzack. Su hija ya tenía cerca de cuatro años, y crecía tan rápido. Siempre con una sonrisa en su pequeña cara. La veía jugar con sus pequeñas pistolas imitando a sus padres, y correr por todo el ahora pequeño gremio. Max al ser siempre observador cuando se trata de Brenda, notaba estos detalles de su parte. Sabía lo que ella quería, pero no estaba tan seguro si eso era lo que el mismo deseaba. Sabía que una familia costaba mucho trabajo y dinero, del cual no tenía mucho, en especial por como estaba el gremio recientemente, pero también quería hacerla feliz, y eso significaba darle lo que quisiera. Durante meses seguía pensando si ese momento era el ideal, o si debería esperar hasta que las cosas mejoraran y poder cuidar de una manera mucho más apropiada de una familia tan chica o grande.

Un día finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle a Brenda que era lo que ella quería, y le contesto que a pesar de no poder ser un matrimonio, no quería dejar de ser una familia, y que en verdad estaba en lo correcto, ella si deseaba tener hijos con el, ya que eso sería la prueba de que en verdad se amaban tanto que crearon vida juntos. Así que quedó decidido. A la semana siguiente después de hacer una cita con un doctor, finalmente llegó el día para verlo.

Una vez dentro del consultorio, se sentaron para esperar hasta que los llamaran. Se sentían incómodos ya que las mujeres y hombres que estaban igualmente en espera se les quedaban viendo, y susurraban palabras a su pareja o acompañante. Brenda simplemente se acurruco contra el, tratando de esconderse de todas aquellas miradas y palabras que los amenazaban, juzgándolos y cuestionando el porque estaban ahí, como si no tuvieran derecho a estar juntos, o de salir y ser una pareja.

\- ¡Escúcheme, ¿está usted loco? Que pensaba con venir y decir que usted y un palo quieren ser padres!-

-¡Cómo se atreve a decirle así, ella es como usted y yo!¿Que acaso no lo entiende?¡Hay algo de malo con querer tener una familia con la persona que yo más amo!-

-¡Está usted mal de la cabeza!¡Eso es una escoba!-

Mientras ambos gritaban, Brenda simplemente se reclinaba contra la pared, no aguantando lo que decía el doctor. Ella quería ser madre, y lo deseaba con Max, jamás había querido a alguien con tanta intensidad, y ya no aguantaba el no poder ser aceptada como su pareja.

-¡Un palo no puede tener hijos entiende!¡No puede tener hijos con eso, es biológicamente imposible!-

Ese fue el último golpe para ella, cayó al piso desolada y Max corrió en sus socorro. La levantó y salio del consultorio sin querer voltear o pelear todavía más con el doctor. No podía aceptar por igual esa noticia de tan grande tamaño. El ya había aceptado su deseo de tener una familia, se lo podía imaginar incluso, el tener pequeños con cerdas rubias, como lo eran ambos, y verlos correr, moviendo el polvo bajo sus pequeños pies. Fue en verdad un golpe duro, del cual no se podría deshacer, ya que no podrían tener una familia.

Finalmente los encontraron. Los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail habían regresado a donde deberían estar. Finalmente estaban en casa. Hubo una celebración como siempre, ya que la familia estaba completa. No podrían ser más felices, y la pareja de Max y Brenda lo estaban por igual, tal vez no podían tener lo que muchas personas podía, tal vez eran juzgados, pero nunca estuvieron separados. No como lo estuvieron el gremio y su familia. Así que mejor estar siempre juntos y no separarse nunca, ya que si estaban unidos, podrían superarlo todo.


End file.
